A whole new world
by Alaska-Pixie
Summary: All she's known is the terrible life of an abused child. Her rescue is dampered by the knowledge that her abusive father will not give up so easy, even against the famous Yu Yu Gang. A dark story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I only own my characters…. Also it should be stated that this story is not a copy of "Smile in the face of sorrow" My other account was hacked for some retarded reason and I cant get back onto it….So I am going through my stories again and reposting on this new account. Hopefully this account will go better. ^_^ Thank you all for your understanding. Enjoy!**

Bass pumped out Alea's headphones as she bounced around her bedroom jamming to the tunes that never failed to improve her mood. She was done with school for ever!

Graduation was done and she was celebrating in her own way now that she was alone. She had her eyes closed, completely absorbed into her music when she suddenly ran into something solid. Her eyes snapped open and almost bugged out of her head. She sat down hard.

It took multiple blinks for her brain to acknowledge that what she was looking at was real. But she still pinched herself just to make sure. Her small yelp of pain verified that she wasn't totally crazy and she felt her heart start to race.

Standing in front of her was the whole gang from Yu Yu Hakusho. Their eyes were going between her and scanning her room. The looks on their faces going from shock to an almost WTF look. She felt a small blush start on her cheeks. She could understand the looks. Her walls were covered in pictures, posters, and wall scrolls of all of them.

She saw Yusuke's mouth move and realized that she still had her music on and blaring in her ears. She quickly pulled the ear buds out of her ear and turned her ipod off.

"I'm sorry what was that Yusuke?" She asked.

Yusuke scratched his head. "I asked if you were ok."

Alea realized she was still sitting on the floor. She quickly stood up. "Ya, I'm fine. I fell down out of shock more than anything."

She looked away as she put her ipod down beside her computer, accidentally bumping the mouse without realizing it. Her screensaver disappeared to show that her background on her screen was a picture of Yoko Kurama with his rose whip flying through the air. Alea hadn't noticed though.

"Are you some sort of stalker or something?" Kuwabara asked nervously, his eyes still roaming the walls. She had a lot of pictures.

Alea's blush came back slightly. "Um, not really, my name is Alea."

Kurama pulled his eyes away from the picture on the computer screen, finally getting his shock a little under control. "At least we know why Koenma said we didn't have to worry about her reaction to us here."

Alea rubbed the back of her head. "Umm, ya, its kind of an interesting story." The loud sound of a truck pulling into the driveway and revving its engine interrupted her. Alea ran to the window. "Damn! Why now?"

The boys looked at each other at her barely hidden distress. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

Alea spun around. "I'll be right back!" She said almost frantically as she moved toward the door. Just before she reached it the front door slammed shut with enough force to shake the whole house.

"You stupid fucking whore! Where's my dinner?" A deep angry voice called from downstairs. Alea flinched as she went out and closed the door behind her. They heard her running down the hallway and down the stairs. The boys all looked at each other and moved as one towards the door Alea had just closed.

"I was upstairs with friends." They heard her say as they opened the door. The man laughed.

"Who would want to be friends with a worthless piece of shit like you?" There was the sudden sound of a hand meeting flesh followed by the sound of a body hitting something solid.

That caused the boys to pick up the pace and run to the top of the stairs.

When they got there they saw Alea laying on the ground at the foot of one of the walls. She had her right hand to her cheek, her head bowed to protect her face from any more attacks. The man they had heard was a big man wearing jeans and a wife beater tank top.

"Don't lie to me you lazy bitch. I wont stand for it! You know you are to have my dinner ready by the time I get home!" The man pulled his foot back to kick her when Kuwabara's voice stopped him.

"Hey, didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?" The man turned around and a malicious grin lit his face when he saw the boys all come down the stairs in a rush. Alea's head snapped up as soon as the man had looked away from her.

"I see my daughter is playing the whore again." The man said, propping his hands on his hips. An angry look flashed onto her face.

"I am not a whore!" She yelled.

She started struggling to her feet. Underneath her was the broken pieces of what had been a small table before she had been knocked onto it. The hand that had been on her cheek went to the wall to push herself upright slowly.

When she had made it to her feet and turned toward them Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped. Her arm was broken, it bent at a slight unnatural angle just above her elbow.

Ok! Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad to see there are people who like this story! I would like to thank my reviewers. **

**Deaddog1991- Thank you for your idea on dialog change! I believe I will change who says that phrase and repost the chapter. **

**White Rose Fox- Thank you for thinking it is awesome. I tend to have a hard time starting stories and this one has gone through a lot of tweaking. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter also!**

Alea refused to look down. She knew her arm was broken. It wasn't the first broken bone by any count and after a life of pain she was able to ignore one broken bone, after one it was impossible to ignore the pain, but one could be dealt with for a short time.

The boys were furious now.

"How could you do that to your daughter?" Kuwabara yelled angrily.

They were all impressed with her ability to ignore the pain that was obviously there. Yusuke curled his fists up and started towards the man. Kurama and Hiei ran over to Alea.

Her father looked between Hiei and Kurama ,who had taken up a defensive position in front of Alea, and Yusuke who was slowly walking towards him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small hand gun.

"You boys need to leave!" He yelled.

A blur flashed across his vision, and a small puff of moved air touched his face as he watched his gun fall to the ground, cut in half.

The gun had been the final straw for Yusuke. He swung his fist into the mans face. He fell to the ground out cold. Everyone's attention than moved to Alea.

Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a seed. He grew the plant quickly in his hand than pulled off a few of the leaves. He shrunk the plant and put it back into his hair. He rolled the leaves he had grabbed into a ball than held it out to her.

"Chew and swallow this. It will help with the pain."

Alea took it and popped it into her mouth, chewing it all the way and swallowing.

"Thanks Kurama. So, not that I don't appreciate the help, but why are you guys here?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Don't know. Koenma just told us that we needed to pick someone up. When Kurama asked how we were going to explain our appearance to a human Koenma just waved it of saying there wouldn't be a problem. Than opened a portal for us."

Alea sighed. "Figures, looks like I'm gonna have to ask him. I only have one question. Do I have to come back?" Everyone looked down at her unconscious father.

"We cant guarantee anything. But I don't think he will make you come back." Kurama answered. Alea nodded. "Than I'm gonna need some help getting all of my stuff together. How long do I have?"

"Whenever we call. Though he said he needed about two hours cause of the energy required to send a portal here."

Alea nodded. "Good, because once I get all of my stuff together I'm going to get into Jacob's safe, I don't plan on leaving this bastard anything." She replied as she knelt down beside her father.

With her good hand she pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. She placed it on his back and opened it. Yusuke whistled when he saw the wad of cash she pulled out.

"Wait, isn't that technically stealing?" Kuwabara asked nervously.

Alea looked up at him. "Depends on how you look at it." She said as she stood up. Things spun a little and she took a moment to let the room settle.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked as they followed her up the stairs. She was quiet for a couple minutes as she slowly pulled two big duffle bags and a laptop bag out of her walk in closet. She sat down on her bed for a moment.

"My father's name is Jacob. He has always wanted a son." She started. "I'm not his first child. He has had many wives, and many children. Exactly how many I don't know. But he was never able to get a boy. My mother was his latest wife, she was the sweetest lady ever to exist. He had smooth talked her one night at the bar, slipped something into her drink and she woke up days later to find that she was married. From then on her life was a living hell. I wasn't her first baby. She never would tell me how many of my siblings Jacob had murdered minutes after they were born. I do know that he has murdered every child ever born to him, every one of them were girls."

She stopped for a breath as a wave of pain shot down her arm. Various degrees of shock registered on all of the boys faces.

Alea stood up and started pulling clothes out of drawers with her good hand while she continued the story. "I don't know why he didn't kill me, my mother never told me, and I didn't want to push my luck with Jacob. I was given household work to do as soon as I was able. When I started going to school my mother sat me down and told me that I must never tell anyone about my home life. That I must never invite friends over, and that I must never accept invitations to go anywhere."

Alea started folding her clothes as she took another pause in her story. Kurama walked over to help her. She smiled up at him and continued. "As I got older he started beating me. Mother tried to stop it whenever possible, even if it meant she got beat instead of me. I came home from school one day to find her dead. Jacob had killed her when she didnt service a group of his friends to their satisfaction when they were drunk. My life changed that day. There was no one to distract my fathers anger. And no one else he could lend to his friends for a price."

She paused her story as she went into the walk in closet again to get more clothing. Everyone was in shock. When she came out she saw astonishment on the faces of Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei's face had a look of surprise and anger and Kurama' face showed a shocked sadness.

"This isn't the first time you have had a bone broken at his hands is it?" He asked.

Alea added the clothes she had gotten out of the closet to the pile to be folded. "No. One of his cronies is a doctor so he always set any broken bones and give me the painkillers Jacob demanded so I could function. Makeup covered up most of the bruises and cuts. He sent me to a school where he knows the principal from his work at drug dealing, so he would never turn Jacob in."

In the silence that followed her statement they heard the thudding sound of Jacob running up the stairs. "Shit! Forgot he was down there." Yusuke said right before Alea's bedroom door slammed open.

Jacob stood there with another gun in his hands. The angry look on his face was replaced by one of shock and disbelief as he stared at the group, than looked at the wall scroll next to them.

Alea looked over to the group. They were all in defensive positions. "Someone knock him out before he gets himself under control." She whispered quickly. Hiei ran over and hit the side of his head with the hilt of his sword.

She nodded to him. "Thanks Hiei."

"He's lucky that's all I did." Was his reply. Alea walked over and pulled the gun out of Jacob's hands. She emptied the round out of the chamber, put the safety on and put it on her bedside table.

"We should probably tie him up or something." Kuwabara said.

Alea nodded. "Good idea." She moved over slightly and reached down between the head of her bed and the bedside table. The boys were confused until she stood up. In her hand she had one end of a piece of rope.

Yusuke and Kuwabara got confused looks on their faces. Hiei scowled. Kurama's eyes got wide and snapped down to look at her wrists, but they were covered with the long sleeves of her sweatshirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another chapter up, hope everyone has been enjoying it so far. **

**White Rose Fox- Yes she is. I got the ideas for this story from actual child abuse cases I have read about. **

**Hopefully I will get more reviews soon. XD Hope you enjoy!**

"Why are those there?" Yusuke asked slowly as Alea untied the second piece of rope from the other side of the bed.

Alea kept her eyes lowered. "Jacob and his friends didn't like me trying to escape after they had all passed out." She carried the rope over to Jacob and looked over at Hiei. "Would you help me tie him up please?"

He nodded and went over to help her as Yusuke and Kuwabara stood, still in shock over what she had said.

"You said "they all."" Kurama said quietly when they stood up. Attention snapped to the comment. She nodded in confirmation.

"How could he do that to you?" Yusuke asked incredulously. Alea looked up at him with a small smile. "I wasn't a son. He's never cared about me." She smiled a little more. "Don't worry about it guys. it's the past. I grew up with it so its all I knew. Plus, I get to go with you guys, my life just improved as much as it possibly could in a million years!"

She went back to folding clothes one handed, a smile on her face. The boys didn't know what to say. The silence stretched on as Kurama continued helping her, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei just stood there.

After the clothes were folded and put in one of the bags she sat down in front of her computer and turned the screen saver off.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked, coming to stand behind her.

"Moving stuff onto my portable hard-drive." She replied. "Most of my stuff is on my laptop, but there are a couple of things I would like from this computer."

Yusuke watched her pull up documents and drag them into her portable hard drive. After she finished that she grabbed her laptop and put it in the laptop bag, curling the cord up and putting it in on top. After that she put in her portable hard drive, checked to make sure all the cords she would need for her ipod were there, and put her ipod in its pocket. She zipped it up and looked around, running down a list of stuff in her head.

"Shoes!" She exclaimed, startling the boys. She giggled at the looks they gave her. "I almost forgot shoes!" And walked back into her closed, she made multiple trips and soon had the second bag partially filled with shoes. She laughed at the looks Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were giving her.

Suddenly another bold of pain shot down her arm and seemed to linger. Alea gasped and clenched her eyes and good fist, fighting the urge to grab the broken arm.

"Alea." She opened her tear filled eyes to see Kurama holding out more leaves for her to chew. "I know they don't last very long but they will help till we can get you to Genkai or Yukina."

She nodded and smiled at him before chewing the leaves and swallowing.

"I need to get some stuff from downstairs. Would one of you grab him and drag him with us? I want to leave him somewhere other than here." She said after running over her mental checklist again.

Yusuke grabbed Jacob and they all walked downstairs again. Alea walked into the living room and motioned for Yusuke to go ahead and leave him anywhere. Yusuke tossed him roughly onto the floor.

Alea walked over to an old grandfather clock that ticked away in the back of the room. "I found a letter hidden in my laptop the day my mother died. It turns out she figured her day was coming and passed a secret onto me. For years she had been smuggling money away from Jacobs big safe and stashing it for me, just in case I was able to find a time to get away."

"So why didn't you just leave?" Kuwabara asked confused.

She shook her head. "Because he has people watching this house. If I walk out anytime other than to go to school or if Jacob sent me somewhere one of them picks me up and holds me till Jacob can get there. That's another experience I only did once."

She could see the question in their face, they didn't want to ask and offend her. She made herself smile a little. "It turns out he was having a party. All of the guest were either from Jacobs group of friends or similar groups." She looked back up at the clock as she reached for the face. "I wasn't able to walk for almost two weeks."

The anger from the boys after she said that was so thick in the room she could almost taste it. The boys all looked at the man laying on the floor as Alea pulled the face of the clock open. A similar urge to kill the bastard running through them all.

_Kurama_. Hiei's voice in his head caused Kurama to look over.

_Yes Hiei? _He asked.

_Her mind isn't normal for a human. _

Kurama frowned. _What do you mean?_

_She has a barrier around her mind. If I concentrate strongly with the Jagan I can get whispers of feelings, nothing else. _

_That's different. I wonder how. _Kurama added it to his list of things to ask her.

Alea managed to get the face opened by stretching up on her tiptoes. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to reach anything without something to stand on. She looked around the living room than walked over to the foot stool sitting in front of the couch. She grabbed it with her good arm and started dragging it before the boys noticed what she was doing and Yusuke moved her out of the way and pulled it all the way over in front of the clock.

She smiled her thanks and stood on the stool. She smiled when she saw the bag hidden in the back. She reached in and pulled it out. Sitting down on the stool she opened it and her smile got even bigger. She pulled the string closed. "Thanks mama, I love you." She said softly to herself.

"Ok, just Jacobs big safe left." She said cheerfully as she stood up. "Would you carry this for me Kurama?"

He nodded and tucked the bag into one of his pockets. They followed her through another doorway into an office. Alea went straight over to one of the paintings and pointed up at it. "I'm gonna need one of you to get this down for me." She said with a sigh. "I'm so useless like this." She muttered.

Kuwabara walked over and pulled the painting down and set it on the ground. A big wall safe was revealed. Yusuke whistled dramatically. "That looks like something from a gang movie."

Alea laughed. "Ya, that's where he got the idea for it." She quickly turned the dial.

"How do you know the combo?" Kuwabara asked scratching his head.

"He sent me to get things out of it all the time for him. It was another way of proving just how helpless I was under his control. I had complete access to his money, but it did me no good. He got a kick out of it." The door swung open and this time Kuwabara joined Yusuke in the whistle.

There were many drawers, all were labeled. The boys all walked forward a little to read what they said as Alea hunted down something to put every thing in.

"Guys, look." Yusuke said softly pointing to one of the drawers. It read "Alea's whoring"

"That bastard deserves a lot. I wonder why she hasn't killed him." Kuwabara said softly, glaring at the bastard under discussion.

They moved out of Alea's way when she came back from another room with a small backpack. "Found my moms old backpack purse hidden in a corner of their closet." She said proudly. She started opening the drawers and they boys couldn't help staring at the amount of money she was pulling out.

"Do you think Koenma has the ability to empty his bank accounts?" Alea asked thoughtfully as she closed the bag after putting everything in it.

Yusuke grinned. "You weren't kidding about not leaving him anything were you?"

Alea raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Would you?"

She got a dark chuckle out of him. "You're a lot more forgiving than I would be." He said, glaring at the still unconscious Jacob.

"Hn, human weakness." Hiei growled from his position of leaning against the wall.

Alea smiled at him. "Ya, I know." Hiei blinked.

"I think I have about everything." She said, than was interrupted by a loud curse in the living room. She sighed. "Great, I was hoping he would stay out for a little longer."

They followed her and jumped in front of her when they saw that Jacob had managed to get over to the table next to the couch. He was in the process of cutting through his bonds. On the ground in front of him was a remote with one button that was flashing.

Alea gasped when she saw it. "Oh no! Guys that remote was an alarm system. All of his friends carry an alarm receiver. They will be here any second!"

"I knew we should have killed this bastard earlier." Yusuke growled.

Suddenly Alea darted out of the room. "Where are you going?" Kuwabara yelled after her.


End file.
